Family of the Force
by Anisoka99
Summary: Anakin lost Ahsoka to the Emperor. Now, 8 years later, his family is living on Naboo. What comes from the future? Spans Post ROTJ. On hiatus until further notice. Sorry guys. :(


A Family of the Force

**After RotS, Anakin is with Padme on Naboo. The twins, Luke and Leia, are eight. Palpatine has taken control of the galaxy, and rules with an iron fist. He is still young looking. The scarring never happened, and Mace Windu, Yoda, Shaak, Ti, Obi-Wan, Kit Fisto, and Aayla Secura are still alive. They each house 100 padawans or younglings. Most of the knights, including Barriss, disappeared and are thought to be dead. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. All characters belong to George Lucas, except for my OC, Asika Skywalker pronounced "uh-see-ka", which belongs to me. She will make an appearance in later chapters.**

Anakin POV

"Dad, Dad! Wake up. You said you would teach me how to use a lightsaber today." I sensed my 8 year old son, Luke, before I heard him. I opened my eyes, and he jumped onto my chest. My pregnant wife, Padme, woke up and laughed when she saw Luke trying to pull me out of bed.

"Luke, I'm tired, please let me sleep" I said, half awake. I had to train Luke today, and I was NOT looking forward to it. He was skilled with meditation, something I hated. He wanted to learn to use a lightsaber today.

"But Daad," he began. 8 year olds...sometimes they were so persistent.

"Luke, give me 15 minutes, and I will be in the yard to train you. I promise," I said, hoping to quell him for a while so I could be with Padme for a few minutes.

"Okay Dad," he said. I hugged him, then he walked out of the room. I turned to Padme, and she smiled. She was my universe, and the twins were my stars. I wish Ahsoka could have been here to see them grow up. If only I hadn't taken her with me to Sidious' office.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Ahsoka, I want you to watch him carefully. I don't want you hurt" I had told her before we walked into the office. She was scared, I sensed. I lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she smiled.**

"**You can bet on it. I am not going down that easily," she had said, as we walked in. Sidious stood, smiling.**

"**Welcome, Anakin. Ahsoka too, how nice to see you." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I glared at him and activated my 'saber.**

"**Darth Sidious, in the name of the Galactic Senate, you are under arrest. Come quietly or we will use force," I had said, filling my voice with authority.**

"**Fool, I am the Senate," he whispered. Ahsoka growled and took a step forward. Before I could do anything, Sidious lunged forward, activating his lightsaber and attempting to strike her down. She blocked several strikes, then my mind registered what was happening, and I pulled her back and attacked Sidious. He cackled, and swung his lightsaber, shallowly slicing across my chest. I cried out, and collapsed. **

"**No! Anakin, no," Ahsoka cried as I fell, holding my chest. She attacked Sidious, and I watched as she deflected and struck at him. He brought the handle of his saber up and hit her jaw, stunning her. She collapsed, holding her mouth. Sidious grinned, and deactivated his lightsaber.**

"**You are foolish to challenge a Sith Lord. I hope you learned your lesson," he cackled as he raised his hands and shot lightning at my 18 year old Padawan. She clenched her teeth, and writhed on the floor. Palpatine ceased the lightning, and faced me. **

"**So, Skywalker, do you think you are in a condition to try to save her?" he asked before raising his hands. More lightning shot out of his hands, and Ahsoka screamed in agony, writhing on the floor.**

"**Ahsoka, no! Stop, please, spare her. Hurt me, not her!" I cried as her screams grew louder. The lightning stopped, and she breathed heavily. She was weak.**

"**Don't hurt him. He is no threat to you. I am the Chosen One, not him," she gasped. My head snapped up, wanting to grab her and run, but we couldn't. Palpatine shot more lightning at her, increasing the intensity greatly. I could feel her signature weakening. She screamed even louder, and then her movement stopped. Palpatine stopped the lightning, and she went limp. I felt tears stream down my face when I heard her raspy breathing. I focused on my love for my apprentice, and lashed out at Palpatine with the force, clenching an invisible fist around his heart, forcing him into a coma. I struggled to my feet, and ran over to Ahsoka. I knelt beside my Padawan, and cradled her head in my lap.**

"**A-Anakin, are you…alright," she whispered. I smiled and nodded. She was dying, and I couldn't prevent it. **

"**He's gone Snips, you are going to be alright. He can't hurt you," I whispered, my tears showing in my voice. She smiled and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. I pulled her into my arms, holding her in her last moments. **

"**Ahsoka, why did you say you were the One? He hurt you because you were telling the truth, why?" I asked, taking advantage of the time to try to heal her. **

"**Anakin, I knew that he would kill you. You are the Chosen One, not me. I play a part in the prophecy, and am finished," she explained. I smiled grimly and stopped trying to heal her. It wasn't working anyway. She squeezed my hand and I leaned down to say, "I love you, Baby Girl". She smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Daddy," and closed her eyes. I couldn't feel her anymore. I sat there sobbing with her in my arms for a while until Padme flew up and ran into the office. Her guards hoisted Palpatine up and dragged him out of his office. She walked over and knelt down beside me, taking my hand. We left and buried Ahsoka on Naboo, on the small island at Varykino. Palpatine had survived and taken control of the Republic, forming a tyrannical empire.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ani, are you going to train..." Padme asked, but broke off when she saw my face. It was the anniversary of Ahsoka's death today, and I needed to visit her grave. I wonder if I should take Luke with me. He knows about Ahsoka, she had held him a few times when he was a newborn. She loved Leia more than Luke, though. She said she saw me in Leia. Leia was "strong, intelligent, and just like her dad" according to Snips.

"I am taking Leia to Ahsoka's grave. Leia was Ahsoka's favorite twin. It would mean a lot to Leia, so I need you to distract Luke. Have him show you his force drills," I said, lifting my head and staring into Padme's gaze.

**30 minutes later**

Leia and I stood by Ahsoka's grave. It was marble, with a clear glass cover over her still body. We had Kaminoan doctors create a case that would prevent Ahsoka's body from deteriorating. She was dressed in her maroon dress and grey leggings. Her light sabers would be given to Leia when she was ready.

I heard a voice say, "Anakin, look at me".


End file.
